<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SKyrim Romance Mod 3 by Hellhound54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018448">SKyrim Romance Mod 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellhound54/pseuds/Hellhound54'>Hellhound54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellhound54/pseuds/Hellhound54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these as a kid. Be gentle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SKyrim Romance Mod 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Darn, I'll have to speak with Lydia about some armor adjustments,' Autumn thought, shifting in her gear that was getting hard to breath in. </p><p>'Alrighty, then. Where am I?' She looked around then saw Riverwood. </p><p>'Or I could just ask Alvar.' She said with a grin. </p><p>"Alvar! Hey, I need some help with my armor," She said.</p><p>"Hahaha, yeah it looks a little tight," Alvar replied. </p><p>"Indeed, Lydia bought the wrong size again." </p><p>"Anything for the Dragonborn, you need to be safe when fighting those dragons, huh?" </p><p>Her smile slightly faded, she had been through this conversation many times. She wished people saw her more than the Dragonborn, that they wouldn't treat her like she was all business, because she was quite playful, and also flirty when she wanted to be.</p><p>As she removed her armor, revealing the thin blouse and pants underneath, she handed Alvar the armor and asked if he had any armor she could use as a substitute. He then gave her armor that she had sold to him the other day, so she could afford an ebony war axe from him. She realized it was her Guild Master armor that she had received when she had become leader of the Theives Guild.</p><p>"Wow, I was looking for this. You know what, could we just trade armors?" She never had been a fan of the heavy Carved Nordic armor, she liked light armor anyways.</p><p>As she fixed the shoulder pad of her armor, that fit her like a glove, she saw a newcomer standing next to the inn door. </p><p>"So where is Lydia?" Alvar asked, cutting off her train of thought. </p><p>"Oh, I told her to stay at Dragon's Reach, this is the fifth time she got the wrong armor so I assume she isn't very experienced." </p><p>"Aw, come on, you've gotta give her a chance. Oh how did your meeting with the Grey beards go?" </p><p>"Ok, I guess. But now I have to get some kind of horn for them,"-</p><p>She looked at the stranger again, it looked as though he was watching her.</p><p>"Ok, who in oblivion is the man standing next to the door over there?" Autumn asked.</p><p>"Hm, I think his name is Bishop, some sort of ranger i think. We've gotten three newcomers here, including him." </p><p>"Is he watching me?" </p><p>"Maybe, I don't think so. OK, you are all suited up."</p><p> Autumn hadn't even noticed it but he had gotten her boots and gauntlets and put them on for her. </p><p>"Oh, thanks Alvar. Do you have a mirror?" </p><p>He had already walked over to his table and grabbed a giant piece of steel that had been flattened that way you could see your reflection. Autumn looked into it she saw all of her features: Auburn hair that turned copper in the sun, pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs on either side of her face, her blue eyes, red lips, and her red war paint, which went horizontally across her face and her eyes which were a delicate blue when she allowed them to be, but could turn into a fierce yellow. She was unsure if this was because of her wolf blood or the dragon souls she absorbed but it helped when intimidating people. She looked up and saw the man staring straight at her, this time she was sure of it.</p><p>"Thanks, Alvar. I've got to go." </p><p>"Stay safe, Dragonborn." </p><p>She rolled her eyes. As soon as her said 'Dragonborn' five people ran up to her to ask how her day went, how she was, what her battles were like, etc., etc. The usual, she decided to tell them that she was busy to see if they would go away, and they did. She decided to talk to the man Alvar had named Bishop.</p><p>She started walking to the inn she saw two men next to the Wall Across from the inn then she slowly started to be able to hear them.  They were talking about her, about how she was so beautiful and that one man was going to ask her for a drink at the inn, but the thing that stood out was that she had no idea who these men were, but they knew that she was dragonborn. </p><p>She walked up the inn steps and instead of talking to him she tried to go inside, but the man's voice stopped her along with a burly arm. She turned and looked straight into the man's honey colored eyes. His features looked... roughedly handsome. She hadn't noticed them when she was at Alvar's house because of his hood; Autumn heard him chuckle. But what he had said had gone straight over her head. </p><p>"What is it?" she said in an annoyed tone. </p><p>"The villagers look at you as if you are nobility, so if you're looking for someone to Kiss your boots you'd better look elsewhere." </p><p>She had barely been listening though, she was examining his armor. He was wearing armor of the Theives Guild.</p><p> "Where'd you get that set of armor?"she asked. </p><p>"That's none of your concern, princess." the man said in a rough voice. </p><p>"You're Bishop, right? The tracker? I could use someone like you." </p><p>"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, princess. I never said you could hire me. What do you need a tracker for anyway? Some guy beat feet with some pretty face?"</p><p>"No, but I could use someone of your skill."</p><p>"Actually, there is something you could do for me. A favor, you could say."</p><p>"What Kind of favor?" </p><p>"Don't fatter yourself, princess, not that kind of favor. I might have lost something dear to me, my wolf Karnwyr. I tracked him to a Cave filled with bandits." </p><p>"What's the matter? Can't handle a few Bandits?" </p><p>"Haha, very funny. I'd take them in a fight but everyday they grow in numbers." </p><p>"And this is where I come in?" </p><p>"You help me get my wolf back and maybe I'll consider teaming up with you." </p><p>"Alright, let's go get Karnwyr." </p><p>"I swear if you treat me like one of your lackies I'll have your head."</p><p> "Sure you will, Bishop." She turned around to walk and as she did she winked at him. </p><p>"Ok, so which cave is he at?" Autumn said jumping off the front steps to the inn.</p><p> "This one," he said as Autumn pulled out her map. </p><p>"Oh, I've never been there before but I was at the place next to it a week or two ago. Let's get a move on then." </p><p>She then held out her hand that had a purple ball like shape in the center surrounded by a purple mist. A Conjuration spell. </p><p>"You're a mage, great," Bishop said with much sarcasm </p><p>"Battlemage, get it right. I always have a weapon equipped." </p><p>"Oh, fun." She casted the spell at the ground in front of her then a purple dome appeared, the dome faded and there stood a horse.... made entirely of bones and purple fire.</p><p> "Bishop, meet Arvak. My horse that never dies, because he's already dead." She said with a chuckle. </p><p>Then her smile faded, she remembered that she was too short to mount the horse smoothly last time she summoned him because she was a twenty year old breton last time. But she was twenty-five now and determined to try to look cool in front of this roughedly handsome ranger. She grabbed the reins and jumped up, using her arms to pull her self up and then swing her leg to the other side.</p><p> 'Thank god I didn't wear my Savior's Hide' she thought. </p><p>"Come on, ranger boy. Or can you not get on the horse?" </p><p>"I'm suprised you could manage to get up there, princess." </p><p>"Funny. Grab on." She said as she held out her arm. </p><p>He grabbed her forearm and swung his self onto the back of the boney horse, behind her. She scooted forward so he wasn't pressed up against her as much. </p><p>"Alright, ladyship, let's go. I can't wait any longer. I need to know Karnwyr is ok." Bishop said with annoyance in his voice. </p><p>"I know you care about Karnwyr very much, but we can't go charging into known territory like a bunch of idiots." She kicked the side of the horse and they set off to the cave. </p><p>"What makes you think you know about the relationship between a ranger and his wolf?" </p><p>"Well I had a fox when in was young,"she said, it was strange that it was one of the only memories she had of before she woke up on the carriage to the chopping block. </p><p>"She had a fox..."  He said, even though he was behind her, she knew he had rolled his eyes. </p><p>She saw an opportunity, and took it. She flung back her arm, causing her to elbow him in the stomach. Bishop fell off the horse, then Autumn. Bishop lay on the ground coughing and trying to take a breath in. Yet Autumn lay on the ground next to him laughing so hard she almost couldn't breath.</p><p> "That was a lucky hit. Why did you fall off?" Bishop said as he sat up in the dirt. </p><p>She was still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard and the fall. </p><p>"You... fell off and.... *cough**cough* Ok. I was laughing... and you had your hands on my waist... so... when you fell off.... you pulled me off with you."</p><p> "Alright, what happened to your poor poor fox?" He said with sarcasm. </p><p>"My father said that she had went off to search for a mate. I didn't believe him though." </p><p>"That's great. Now can we go get my wolf?"</p><p> "Sure," Autumn said. </p><p>She stood up and offered him a hand, he took her hand and stood up. She looked at his armor and saw noticed it was crooked, she reached up and straightened his armor. He shook her hands off but didnt do anything else to his armor. They mounted the horse, but this time Autumn didn't help Bishop get of the horse. They rode at a steady pace. Once they got there, Autumn jumped off the horse. She ran towards the bandits and Bishop was still trying to get off of Arvak's back. When Bishop looked over he saw two decapitated bandits, three with their stomachs cut open, one that had his head smashed against a rock, and one that was walking up behind Autumn.</p><p> "Oi, ladyship!" Bishop called out. </p><p>She spun, and her ebony war axe met the throat of the bandit. Every bandit out side of the cave was already dead when he caught up to Autumn. </p><p>"Why did you do that?" Autumn said raising her voice, "You could have gotten me killed! I knew he was behind me. Yelling that only made him attack earlier!" </p><p>"You were underattack, what was I supposed to do?"</p><p> "Stayed quiet!" She said then she walked away and into the cave. </p><p>Before he could even walk in she walked out with a wolf at her heel.</p><p> "Karnwyr! You stupid mutt, why'd you get yourself caught to where I'd have to track you down?" Bishop said all of this with excitement, but Autumn walked past him and sat down on the ground at the edge of the small mountain. </p><p>Bishop turned around to see what she was doing, to see her facing the moon with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at Bishop. She hadn't noticed before but Bishop had taken off his hood revealing honey colored hair, that matched his eyes. She looked back at the moon, then suddenly something crossed the silvery circle in the sky, and now it was coming towards them. An elder dragon had landed behind her. She turned around and hit the dragon in the head and rolled to avoid its firey breath. She then jumped on the dragons head, attacking it's head with her axe, then she delivered a killing blow to the temple of the Dragon and it fell to the ground. She stepped off its head and allowed it's soul to be carried through the air to her. She stood still as she took it in. Then she glanced at bishop, he looked a little suprised but didnt react like most people would have. </p><p>"So will you join me or not?" Autumn said in an annoyed voice. </p><p>"Yeah, you seem to know how to handle yourself well. So I'll join you for now. Hell, I don't remember having this much fun." </p><p>"Alright, I have to make a stop at Falkreath. My kid's babysitter died fighting a giant." </p><p>"Wait. Your kids? How old are you?"</p><p> "I'm twenty-five years old, but they're adopted. I'm not married, so no kids of my own. How old are you?" </p><p>"Me? I'm twenty-eight." </p><p>Autumn nodded. </p><p>"Cool. We need to get on the road if we're going to make it before next sunrise, and I'm actually really tired."</p><p> She climbed on top of Arvak after she summoned him again and offered Bishop her hand. He grabbed it and swiftly pulled himself onto the horse. Autumn scooted forward and so did Bishop.</p><p>"Mind giving me a little room?" She said with annoyance.</p><p>"You said you were tired, I'm giving you the chance to lean back and get some rest." Bison said in a soft, low voice.</p><p>She thought about it for a moment, then kicked Arvak and started going. An hour into the journey, she had already fallen asleep. She knew not to trust him, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. The dragonborn leaned back onto Bishop's chest, with his arms around her, one on the reins and one holding on to her to make sure she didn't fall.</p><p>"Ladyship, we need to set up camp here." Bishop woke up Autumn. She sat up and looked over. Karnwyr looked exausted. </p><p>"Stop here. You and Karnwyr need some rest. I'll put up the tent and make the fire."</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm just worried about my wolf."</p><p>"And I said rest. I've got this." Autumn said with a sleepy look on her face. She stumbled off the horse and reached in her pack. She started setting up the tent when Karnwyr trotted over to her and laid his head down on her knee.</p><p>"He likes you. Want to know why?" Bishop said leaning against a tree.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you know what he can do, you know what he's capable of."</p><p>"Because I know what I'm capable of..." Autumn mumbled under her breath, recalling the last time she turned into a werewolf. She wished for a cure, just as Kodlak wished. She hadn't seen the old man in quite some time. She decided to pay him a visit later.</p><p>"What was that, Ladyship?"</p><p>"Nothing, Bishop just sit down while I work on this." Autumn said putting in the last pin to hold down the tent.</p><p>She walked inside and placed three pallets of hay, then put animal skins on them. She stepped out and made and circle with rocks then pulled firewood out of her satchel. With a snap of her fingers she caused the stack of wood to ignite into flames.</p><p>"Alright, Bishop. Camp is set for now. If I weren't so tired it'd look better," Autumn said shaking Bishop awake, for he had fallen asleep at the foot of the tree. </p><p>"Wait, I need to speak with you." Bishop said standing up, he was short for a nord but compared to the small breton dovahkiin he was at least a foot taller.</p><p>"Alright, what do you want Bishop?"</p><p>"You." He said, taking a step towards her.</p><p>"Is that an offer?" She said raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"If it was an offer, would you take it?" He took another step. They were only a yard apart now.</p><p>"I'd say you had better keep talking."</p><p>"Keep talking? Listen, I'm not gonna stand here and say poetic things like some half wit. Neither of us have that kind of time." He took a few more steps, closing the distance between the two.</p><p>"Then just show me," Autumn said in a soft voice.</p><p>Then, it was like his leash had snapped. Bishop wrapped his arms around her and crushed their lips together. Autumn couldn't do anything, not only because he had her arms pinned to her side, but because she was melting in his arms. She wanted nothing more but for him to continue and let the night unfurl. But she had responsibilities, so she looked down away from him and tried to take a step back but that didn't work.</p><p>"Bishop..." she said, pushing him away again with her hands on his chest.</p><p>His eyes snapped open, staring right into Autumn's. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, his eyes narrowing with satisfaction as she gasped.</p><p>"You started it..." Bishop said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Wait..." she looked up at him and after a second or two of looking into his amber colored eyes he's leaned down and kissed her again, this time gently. Leaving her wanting more, but she resisted, and looked away again.</p><p>"Don't- tease me." He had said in such a deep voice it ached her bones. Bishop had grabbed her chin and pulled it to where she had no choice be to look at him as he said this. Again, again, and again he kissed her. Pulling back then kissing her again. Finally, she had enough.</p><p>"Bishop, I don't want this." It was a lie, a huge lie. She loved being pressed against his chest, while he kissed her under the stars. But the words Bishop used in reply to what she said hurt her more than a dagger to the stomach.</p><p>"Fine! Then freeze tonight for all I care!" Bishop got so mad that he pushed her away, and onto the ground. As she fell, as shout left her lips and shook the sky. He stopped over to the tent but before he could enter a dragon landed behind her, she hadn't even gotten up yet. </p><p>"Ladyship, behind you!" He yelled, but she still sat there.</p><p>"Dovahkiin, Los hi pruzah?" The dragon spoke behind her, he put his head down and she reached her arm around the horn of the dragon.</p><p>"Geh, Durnehviir. Yes, I am fine." She replied to the dragon first in his tongue then in the tongue of the inhabitants of Tamriel.</p><p>As she stood up she waved off the dragon and walked towards Bishop, who had a hand on his dagger but hadn't moved an inch.</p><p>"My hero..." Autumn said sarcastically she walked by Bishop into the tent.</p><p>She sat down in the first pallet and took off her Guild Master armor, as she did this she found her armor she got from the dawnguard. She looked past it and pulled out normal clothing that a miner would wear when they go to work. She put her satchel in the corner of the tent and faced the wall as she tried to fall asleep. After maybe an hour, she heard Bishop crawl into the tent and lay down on the middle pallet which was meant for Karnwyr. She didn't care but pretended to be asleep. Bishop had crawled over towards her and kissed her cheek then went back over to his pallet. She heard some scribbling and assumed he was writing some things down in a journal just as she so often did. After a while she fell asleep easily.</p><p>"Ladyship! Oi, ladyship! Come on. Wake up!" Bishop shook her awake and she almost punched him in the nose. </p><p>He stepped back then explain that she was writhing in her sleep, screaming. She remembered what her night terror had been about as she saw a black dragon cross the sky in her memory. She remembered Helgen. Most of the time she had been restless about the hunt, not Helgen but as always she didn't sleep good. She got out of the tent in her dawnguard armor and summoned her horse. She hopped on with no struggle and helped Bishop climb on. They traveled in silence. But eventually got to her home in Falkreath.</p><p>She looked around for a giant, bandits anything that might be anything threat to her family, but there was nothing. She walked into the front door and found her steward, Fendal, tied to a chair covered in flour. </p><p>"Not again..." Autumn said shaking her head. </p><p>"This is normal?" Bishop asked with a smirk. Autumn nodded with her face in her hands. </p><p>"Lucia! Sofie!" Autumn called with a booming voice that went across the entire manor. </p><p>"Mama, you're home! Look what we-" Sofie's voice cut off as as she saw Fendal sitting tied up in the chair. Lucia ran up next to her at the top of the stairs. </p><p>"Oops." Lucia said. </p><p>"I thought I said no more tying up Uncle Fendal."</p><p> "Uncle?" Bishop asked. </p><p>"Later, Bishop." Autumn said in a hushed voice. </p><p>She was listening to her kids argue. It was about who was supposed to clean up the mess. </p><p>"Also, a woman having two girls. Very original might I say, ladyship," Bishop said with sarcasm. </p><p>"Later, Bishop." She said with aggravation. </p><p>"Milk-drinker!" Sofie said. </p><p>"Troll bait!" Lucia yelled back.</p><p> "Hagraven nose!" </p><p>"You take that back!"</p><p>"Why should i?"</p><p> "Wahhh," Lucia had started crying. </p><p>"See, mama! I told you she was a milk-drinker!" Sofie yelled, insulting her sister once again. </p><p>"I think that one it's my favorite," Bishop said pointing at Sofie. </p><p>"Bishop, shut up, now." </p><p>"And if I don't, ladyship? What are you gonna do about it?" He said, mocking her. </p><p>She couldn't take the yelling and people mocking her. Bishop was naming off the things that she was gonna do to him, like talking his ears off. And her children were still arguing. She held up a Conjuration spell, one that would summon a daedric lord. </p><p>"Enough!" She cast the spell at the floor of her house and now stood next to her was a very tall deadric lord, a quiet man, and two silent kids at the top of the stairs.</p><p> "Take them to their room, they're grounded," Autumn said. </p><p>"What? That isn't fair!" The girls said in unison. </p><p>"You disobey the rules, you suffer the consequences. Don't blame me." </p><p>Bishop stood beside her, quiet now.</p><p>"Uthgerd will be here tomorrow, as your new babysitter, maybe she can show you what discipline is. Since im not always around." She said as she cut the rope which they had used to tie up Fendal.</p><p>She walked into the spare bedroom, which she slept in when the kids were grounded. </p><p>"What was that?" Bishop said walking in behind her. </p><p>"Me getting sick of their pranks."</p><p>She picked up a pair of clothes and put them on, removing her armor in front of the ranger.</p><p>"Before we go I need to repair this and at least two other sets of armors."</p><p>"How long will that take?"</p><p>"A week or two at the least."</p><p>"Alright, care to explain everything back there now?"</p><p>As she repaired the armors she explained that Fendal was her Stewart and was like a brother to her, and her two daughter were in need of a home instead of the streets. Yet they had very little manners so everytime she left they would tie up Fendal and torture him until their mothers return.</p><p> After 12 days of repairing and digging through chests to find materials she finally repaired her armors.</p><p>"Come on, I need to speak with someone in Falkreath."</p><p> "Who, exactly?" Bishop asked. </p><p>"Just a friend that requested more help, from a previous favor.</p><p>The Jarl had contacted her after she had dealt with Sinding. She was usually trustworthy but she had allowed Sinding to trust her which got her the Ring of Hircine and then turned around and killed him for his skin to make a Savior's Hide. Which on her was a super short dress on her. </p><p>"Gonna summon your horse, princess?" Bishop said in his once again low and sexy voice.</p><p>"Not this time. We travel by foot. I wish to know the ranger I travel with." She said as she pulled on her armor she had repaired while they were there. Her nightingale armor helped her sneak but also kept her warm and silent, although it wasn't very protective. She lifted her hood and covered her face with her mask. She looked over at bishop who was watching her intensely. Only her eyes shown and to Bishop, were glowing under the hood she wore.</p><p>"Alright, Ranger boy, let's get a move on." She started walking and he soon followed with Karnwyr at his side.</p><p>"So, when did you meet Karnwyr?" Autumn said as the wolf circled around her as she walked.</p><p>"I've had him since I was a young lad. Barely even able to hold a bow."</p><p>"Aw, that must have been adorable" she said, her face unreadable because of her mask.</p><p>Karnwyr still circled her, crouching down and growling now.</p><p>"Karnwyr what is wrong with you, you stupid mutt?" Bishop said snapping at his companion.</p><p>Autumn stepped closer to Bishop that way Karnwyr would have to walk around both of them instead of only her. Bishop gladly pulled her closer, having no idea what was wrong with his wolf.</p><p>"Has this ever happened before?" Autumn said as Bishop wrapped his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Not that I know of." </p><p>Karnwyr pushed between them, forcing Bishop to let go of Autumn. As soon as he let go, Karnwyr was standing between Bishop and Autumn.</p><p>"Bishop?" Autumn said, her voice cracking.</p><p>"Karnwyr, what the hell are you doing?" Bishop said as he tried to get in front of his wolf to, but no avail. </p><p>Autumn looked at her figure. Nothing out of the ordinary. Next thing she knew was that Karnwyr was on top of her, with his teeth sunk into her arm. Her hood fell off and her mask came down. Bishop tried with all his might to get Karnwyr off of her but it didn't work. Her eyes started to glow yellow instead of the blue they were before the attack. She shoved the wolf off and stood up. Her arm was cover in blood but her gauntlet was hiding any bite. Bishop grabbed her and picked her up in his arms, holding her up from the ground. He looked at her, her eyes were fading blue again but they were also falling, as if she were about to fall asleep. Bishop threw her gauntlet off and examined her arm. Looking at the bite he could almost see the bone. He touched the bite and she screamed in pain and tried to pull her arm away. Bishop used the only spell he knew and would ever use which was to calm animals. Karnwyr had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. </p><p>Autumn had reached in her pack and grabbed some bandages. But with her being right handed she couldn't wrap her arm up, Bishop ran over and quickly wrapped up her arm. She didn't like healing potions or healing spells but she used her magic to heal it a small bit so they didn't have to constantly change the bandages due to blood.</p><p>"By the gods, ladyship. Are you alright?"Bishop said, his face full of worry.</p><p>"Does it look like I'm ok?" Autumn said with a laugh, "Bishop, I can't use my axe in this condition. Help me up, please."</p><p>He grabbed her under her arm and grabbed her hand as he pulled her up. She attempted to hold her axe but dropped it.</p><p>"God's above. Just my luck." She said with another laugh.</p><p>"Ladyship, I don't know what has gotten into Karnwyr. He's usually a kind wolf unless threatened." He picked up her axe and put it in her holster.</p><p>"Look away for a second, Bishop." </p><p>He looked away... for a second. She was taking off her armor and putting on her dawnguard armor on but left her right gauntlet off. She turned around and he looked up like her had never looked at her. </p><p>"When we get to Falkreath, I'll buy a kennel and have someone watch over him." Bishop said looking at his sleeping animal.</p><p>"Bishop, it's fine..." her voice drifted off. She was getting lightheaded. He lifted her up again. She allowed him to carry her. He woke up Karnwyr and they were walking again.</p><p>She woke up about 30 feet away from their destination. She made Bishop put her down, not even worried about karnwyr. She held her arm as she walked. Bishop grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to look at him but said nothing else.</p><p>"You know what? You don't look like a mighty dragonborn to me right now, more like a little girl who met the big bad wolf." Bishop said in a mocking tone.</p><p>"Are you sure that you're the one who's a big bad wolf?" Autumn replied almost instantly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What I mean is that I'm a we-" her voice was cut off by a very tall nord with blond hair.</p><p>"Well, well. Look you decided to show his face, boys! It seems you come bearing a gift..." the man said as a group of bandits surrounded them.</p><p>Autumn instinctively went to grab her axe and pain surged through her but she made sure the man did see her pain. </p><p>"A friend of yours, Bishop?" Autumn said trying not to seem threatened.</p><p>"A friend? Oh no, my little mouse. Far from it, in fact."</p><p>Autumn leaned towards Bishop and whispered, "Did he seriously just call me his little mouse?"</p><p>Bishop struggled to keep himself from laughing. Bishop drew his dagger and stepped in front of her so he was between the blond man and Autumn.</p><p>"You're wrong, Thorn. She's not a mouse, much less yours. I'd say she's much more than that." Bishop said.</p><p>"Isn't she? She's a woman, Bishop. Soft and delicate - that's the purpose they serve." Thorn replied.</p><p>Behind him, Bishop heard Autumn giggle. Which made him smile just a bit.</p><p>"This little.... mouse here will serve her's. On my furs, tonight. Whether she likes it or not." Thorn said in the straighten voice possible.</p><p>Yet again, Autumn ended up laughing behind Bishop.</p><p>"I see your powers of observation have not changed, Thorn. Still can't see past your own image, can you?"</p><p>"Ha. Well it was my own image that defeated you, if I remember correctly."</p><p>Autumn was struggling with keeping her composure. She stood up straight with one hand covering her mouth while her right hand stayed at her side.</p><p>"You're a pathetic, scared little rodent. Not unlike your company here. Anyone can see that."</p><p>"Anyone as vain as you." Bishop replied to Thorn.</p><p>"That, from a man who cares about no one but himself. Very well, I'll take a closer look at our little mouse."</p><p>Bishop took one step to the side, just enough so Thorn could see her face. She allowed her eyes to become yellow and smiled, what she knew was a wolfish grin. She was as intimidating as she could. Thorn looked a little shocked so she knew she was successful. She returned to her normal self, blue eyes and a straight face, then Bishop blocked Thorns view of her again.</p><p>"Oh, ho, ho, what have we here. The almighty dragonborn."</p><p>"You wanna try to make me shout, go ahead. You'll have just as much luck as you would if I was in your furs." She said, knowing that she would shout at no knew unless she knew she couldn't take them. But, she knew she could take this entire group, even with one hand.</p><p>The group looked at Thorn to see his reply. Yet, he ignored her.</p><p>"Now, Bishop. This is certainly a peace offering. The story of how I conquered the dragonborn will be told for ages to come."</p><p>Autumn made a disgusted noise behind him as she dug around in her pack. She had what looked like small arrows strapped to her side. Bishop assumed she must have been looking for her bow.</p><p>"Is that so?" Bishop asked</p><p>"It is. I should thank you for presenting her to me"</p><p>"Yeah, and what do I get from this?" Bishop said still not sheathing his weapon.</p><p>"Perphaps I will let you have so e fun with her as well. After me and my boys are done with her of course."</p><p>"You wish." Bishop said, in a low voice. Even though Thorn was taller than him, and Bishop was taller than Autumn, she had more fear for Bishop than this Thorn guy.</p><p>"If we battle, I'm going to cut that face of yours. Probably leave a nasty scar. That'll tear your heart out of you wouldn't it?" Bishop said mockingly.</p><p>"Gods above. Where in oblivion did I put the darn thing?" Autumn said behind Bishop still searching for something.</p><p>"Go ahead and try it." Thorn said.</p><p>"Oh, really? Ok." Autumn said pulling out a crossbow and pushed Bishop aside to aim a steel bolt right between his eyes. As she pulled the trigger, he asked for mercy.</p><p>"Alrighty kids. Now run along before I put a bolt in all of your heads." Autumn said in a cheerful voice. </p><p>Karnwyr started growl at one when they didn't turn around and leave. </p><p>"This one? Ok boy." Autumn said as she unloaded another bolt into the bandits head.</p><p>"Now, I. Said. Run." As Autumn said this her voice got lower and raspier, until it sounded like a growl. The bandits ran away like children.</p><p>Autumn had started coughing. Then explained that she had been able to change her voice since childhood, which was a lie. She had been mid transformation into a werewolf when she stopped herself.</p><p>They got to the inn and asked for two rooms.</p><p>"See any of these tavern girls to your liking?" Autumn asked as she rewrapped her wound at the table they had sat at.</p><p>"No, not really. I've got my eyes trained on a far better target." Bishop said looking at her, as if he expected he two be blushing.</p><p>"You prefer a woman covered in the blood of her enemies?" She said trying to push him away.</p><p>"Not a perfect woman, is she? What a pity," He said with sarcasm.</p><p>She laughed at him, but winced as she covered the bite. Bishop moved closer to her by taking the seat next to her.</p><p>"Let me do it." He said taking her arm and wrapping it up, neatly.</p><p>"Bishop, I have a question, regarding Thorn."</p><p>Bishop paused for a second then continued to nurse her wound.</p><p>"What do you want to ask?" Bishop said, sounding impatient.</p><p>"Well... have you ever considered taking me as your... prisoner, like Thorn wanted to do?"</p><p>"Maybe a fantasy or two..." Bishop mumbled.</p><p>"Oh really?" Autumn laughed and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Bishop smirked which showed his canine teeth and a predatory gleam sparkled in his amber eyes. He looked like a werewolf. She still didn't want to tell him about her being one yet. She looked away from him blushing, she hated when guys smirked or half smirked. It always got to her.</p><p>"You're so cute!" Autumn said trying to make him mad as he finished with her arm.</p><p>"Cu-what?! Ladyship, you make me wonder how your mind works- and if it works at all."</p><p>Autumn giggled and leaned forward, she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Ya know... you're even cuter when you're mad." She leaned back and watched the blood rush to his face.</p><p>"Is that so?" He said, getting closer to her.</p><p>She nodded. He grabbed the back of her seat and leaned it back so it felt as if she were falling back. She grabbed onto his arms, giggling.</p><p>"Stop! You're gonna make me fall!" She said, laughing.</p><p>"Good." Bishop said, leaning her back even further.</p><p>Autumn reached around his neck and held him close to her with only her left arm.</p><p>"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Autumn said. </p><p>"That's fine by me." Bishop said looking her in the eye, with a devilish look in his eyes. He finally pushed the chair all the way down and landed on top of Autumn, who rolled both of them over, so she was sitting on his stomach. Her hair tie had gotten caught on something to where her hair came down and the hair tie was still on the chair. Her hair came down like a curtain, about shoulder length. She had Bishop pinned to the floor, she was sitting in his stomach. She put her hands on either side of his head.</p><p>"Alright, ranger boy. What are you gonna do next?"</p><p>"This." He grabbed her arms, careful not to touch her wound and rolled them over. </p><p>They way she was sitting on his chest left her to where she was one her back with Bishop between her legs, looming over her.</p><p>"Now what?" Autumn said, acting as if she still wasn't impressed.</p><p>"This." He let go of her arms but instead put both hands on her face and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>"Wait stop." Autumn said, fully serious.</p><p>"Oh, to oblivion with you woman! You have no idea how much I want to kiss you, princess. Maybe I should kiss you until you force me to stop."</p><p>"Then kiss me. If I really want you to stop I'll simply shout," She said, confident in herself.</p><p>He still loomed over her debating what to do. He finally stood up and picked her up with him. He took her to one of the room they had asked for that had a double bed. He placed he down on the bed and crawled right back to where he was a moment ago. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly first then harder.</p><p>Autumn had wrapped her arms and legs around him.</p><p>'He's been my follower for less than two weeks and my first order to him is to kiss me. Wow, Autumn.' She thought to herself.</p><p>She didn't argue though. Bishop slowly sat up onto his knees, carrying the mighty dragon born with him. He sat with his legs over the edge of the bed, and Autumn sat in his lap. He started taking off her armor. She pulled away from him and placed her forehead on his, breathing heavily. </p><p>"Bishop, I... I..." she stumbled with her words.</p><p>"Let me guess, you don't want this, do you?" He said with disappointment.</p><p>He stood up and put her on the bed. Then started walking towards the door.</p><p>"Wait- Bishop." Autumn grabbing his arm to turn him around.</p><p>"What?!" Bishop turned around and yelled.</p><p>Autumn stood there in silence, with her hand pulled close to her, after snatching it away from Bishop's arm.</p><p>"You don't care about me! Why should I care about you?" Bishop said snapping at her again.</p><p>Autumn was hurt. But this wasn't the first time he snapped at her. The first time she rejected him was the first time he snapped. He walked out of the room. She walked towards the door after he had left.</p><p>"Bishop? You're wrong. I do care about you. I'm just not sure how much yet." Autumn said, talking to the door. </p><p>She walked back over the the bed and took off her armor. She dressed herself in miner's clothes again. She walked out of the room barefoot, with her right sleeve rolled up, to get her hair tie. She pick up the chair and picked it up off the ground. She put her hair up and walked towards the door to leave the inn. She grabbed a pair of boots next to the door and pulled them on. Bishop was standing in the corner watching her. She opened the door and was greeted by a gust of wind. She walked over to the Jarl's longhouse and questioned him about his letter that he sent. He told her that he simply wish to see his thane. She thanked him but insisted that she had more important matters to attend to. She walked back to the inn and moved one of the chairs to the fire to sit down. Bishop moved a seat right next to her.</p><p>"Why do you give me that look of disapproval when we help someone or I mention helping someone?" Autumn asked staring at the fire.</p><p>"Because I've seen they way you bite your tongue," Bishop paused, "Every time you mention helping someone it involves risking you life for some stupid object," Bishop changed his voice to mock someone, "Oh, please, sweet dragonborn, please go fetch my favorite wooden spoon from a cavern of draugur and booby traps," Bishop became serious again, "Let me tell you this, sweetness, no one cares about the wellness of others. They just want their stuff."</p><p>"You don't think I know that?" Autumn said, still staring at the fire.</p><p>"Clearly," Bishop replied.</p><p>They sat in utter silence for a while. Then Autumn stood up and headed to her room. She removed the boots she had put on before she left the inn and tried to fall asleep. She was out cold for the night with 3 minutes of laying in bed.</p><p>A month after they met, Bishop and Autumn had finished tons of quests and still had more to do, not including the fact of they still hadn't turned half of the missions in to the boss. They flirted a lot and we're very playful together, but Autumn still turned down Bishop. They had only been to a few other capitals like whiterun, riften, windhelm, morthal, and dawnstar. Nothing special. Bishop always argued about getting some mead from Riverwood but Autumn claims that they were too busy. Finally, Autumn allowed Bishop to get mead while she checked the bounty board outside of the inn.</p><p>"Bishop, would you hurry up? We're only here to pick up our shipment. I've got plenty of ale in my cellar anyway." Autumn said plucking a notice from the board.</p><p>"Alright, fine. Have it your way, princess." Bishop climbed down the steps of the inn and read the notice over Autumn shoulder. </p><p>There was a bounty on a bandit group that they had already taken care of. </p><p>"We should go claim this. It's a pretty high bounty and we've a ready dealt with it." Autumn said as she looked straight up to see what Bishop thought.</p><p>He looked down at her and licked her nose. </p><p>"Bishop!" Autumn snapped wiping off her nose.</p><p>"Ok, princess. Let's go."</p><p>They started their 4 day journey to Solitude.</p><p>On the way there, Bishop asked how her arm was doing since Karnwyr attacked her.</p><p>"It's healing nicely. I can hold my axe now, so we can do more dangerous quests."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>When they walked through that gates of solitude, the first thing Autumn saw was a palidin.</p><p>"Come on," she said putting on her Theives Guild hood that matched her armor to hide her face. </p><p>"Ladyship, I need to get something from the inn. I'll be back in a second." </p><p>"Alright, be quick, though. I'll be outside the inn." She walk towards the door of the inn and leaned against the wall of the inn and waited for Bishop to return.</p><p> "Excuse me, my lady." She quickly looked up. It was the new comer she noticed when she came in. </p><p>"Yes?" She said, trying not to be rude or to be nice.</p><p> "I couldn't help but notice your brute of a companion that came in with you." </p><p>She stood up straight at the mention of Bishop. </p><p>"And?" She said prepared to defend her friend.</p><p> "Are you the dragonborn?" He asked.</p><p>Her hand went up to touch the top of her axe. She looked up and met the eyes of the tall man. He was pale with blue eyes and black hair. </p><p>"Yes. What about my companion?" She asked as she noticed he changed the subject. </p><p>"I am Casavir. A Palidin." </p><p>"Autumn," she said, still not being nice or rude. </p><p>"I have heard rumors of you. But I wanted to meet you in person." Casavir said. </p><p>Autumn reached up and took off her hood, then put her hand back on her axe. </p><p>"What do you want? I have asked very urgent meeting to attend."</p><p> "I wanted to ask of you to go to a ball with me. I have been requested to be the guest of honor and wish for someone to accompany me. I know we only just met, but..." his voice drifted off.</p><p>"Alright, ladyship, let's g-" Bishop's voice cut off as he noticed who was a standing next to her. </p><p>"Well, well. If it isn't everyone's favorite white night. I didn't expect to see you in solitude, but the irony of it suits you." </p><p>"You know him, yet you didn't tell me." Autumn said her handle now on the handle of her axe. Casavir ignored her though.</p><p> "I merely wish to assist her, much as I imagine you were doing now, Bishop." Casavir said</p><p>"She doesn't need you. Go help somebody who wants you holy righteousness. It's not wanted here."</p><p>"At least with me her moral optitude wouldn't plumet to the flaming depths of oblivion. Which I am sure with you along has been tempted to do." Cassavir cut in. </p><p>"You think too highly of yourself, palidin. With you along shed get so bored shed sprint head first into those flames as quickly as possible, anything to make her feel alive again."</p><p>She knew Bishop would be mad at her but she needed information, and she thought that Casavir might have some. </p><p>"Wait, Bishop, maybe he can help," Autumn said. </p><p>"I am pleased to hear you've given it some thought," Casavir said, looking at Bishop as if he were bragging.</p><p>"You looked like you can handle yourself," Autumn stated as she walked around him.</p><p>"You are most kind. I am skilled in the art of battle and healing."</p><p>Autumn cocked her eyebrow. She may be a mage but almost anyone who trained in healing was soft, and couldn't take a few punches without using a spell. She only used restoration when her companion was hurt or she didn't have any health potions.</p><p>"Tell me about yourself," Autumn said still a hand on her weapon.</p><p>"I have traveled a very long way to get to skyrim. I have met many others along the way that have adequate a similar journey."</p><p>"Is that how you met Bishop?"</p><p>"Our...paths have crossed a few times."</p><p>Autumn gripped the handle of her axe. This time Bishop saw her hand on the ebony axe.</p><p>"You two are clearly cross with one another. I assume you have some history."</p><p>"To be honest he is nothing but a savage wolf looking for his next victim. As a palidin I have sworn to protect the innocent and bring justice when evil has taken hold. I defend the world from people like him."</p><p>"People like him?" Autumn asked standing up straight and slightly pulling up on her axe, feeling insulted considering Bishop was the one person she related to in skyrim.</p><p>Bishop grabbed her arm, as much as he wanted to kill Casavir himself, he didn't want ladyship being arrested. She let go of her axe.</p><p>"I hope you encounter good people here in solitude," Autumn said sarcasticly.</p><p>"The brings up the question, I asked you before this barbarian joined us."</p><p>She looked at Bishop and explained their conversation before he walked out off the inn.</p><p>"As I've said, I've been asked to attend as the guest of honor. I am also unfamiliar to the customs in Skyrim and was hoping you could offer me some guidance."</p><p>"I suppose my meeting can wait," Autumn said, catching a disapproving look from Bishop.</p><p>"You delight me, my lady. I am overjoyed that you have accepted my request. Might I suggest getting a ball gown? There is an excellent shop here in solitude called The Jewel. They have an excellent collection of gowns that might interest you, I have already informed the keeper of the shop that I will compensate for any item you would like to purchase."</p><p>"Thank you, Casavir. That is very kind of you," Autumn said, and she meant it.</p><p>For some reason she though about the last time Bishop had kissed her. It was at the inn in Falkreath, right after Thorn had attacked them.</p><p>"My lady?" Casavir's deep voice cut into her thoughts.</p><p>"My apologies. My mind drifted away from what was at hand. What is it?" She said after her head jerked up to meet two men standing in front of her. </p><p>"When you get your gown and are ready, come and speak to me and I will escort you to the Grand Crystal Ball, my fair lady. Bishop, a moment?"</p><p>Bishop and Casavir walked away from her and to the side of the building, where they thought she couldn't hear them.</p><p>"Ah, you wish to question me about the dragonborn, don't you? You must be getting really knotted up if you're taking your time to speak with me," she heard Bishop say. She still hated when people didn't use her name and used dragonborn instead.</p><p>"This has nothing to do with her," Casavir replied.</p><p>'He's such a bad liar...' Autumn thought, 'I hope Bishop caught that.'</p><p>"It is about her, liar!-"</p><p>'Called it,' Autumn thought as she stifled a giggle.</p><p>"-I think you're jealous and you're here to ward me off!"</p><p>"I'm watching you, Bishop. I don't trust you and she shouldn't either."</p><p>'I trust him more than you, at the moment, palidin.' Autumn thought.</p><p>"Really? Is that the best you can do? You must be the hundredth lust filled, lick her boots maniac that's quoted that phrase to me. Funny though, that's what I told her about you. That you're not to be trusted," Bishop replied</p><p>'Hundredth?' Autumn thought, suprised. Not one man has ever said that they were interested in her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Casavir asked.</p><p>"I told her that you aren't the saint you pretend to be. You're the worst kind of liar, Casavir. You want so badly to accept the image you present yourself that you convince your own set that it's the truth. Tell me, when you look in the mirror, do you see a saint or a man?!"</p><p>"Hold your tongue, Bishop!" Casavir yelled</p><p>"No, you dwelling the caverns of deceat, hidden in the darkness behind your eyes. She's too much woman for you, palidin-"</p><p>'1-dwelling? 2-you stole my name for Casavir, you bastard,' Autumn thought with a smile.</p><p>"- and she will see through the false mask you present yourself to her. You may begin the night as a saint, palidin, but the man in you will want that wench in his bed, just as any red blooded man would."</p><p>'3-wench? 4-any red blooded man? Does that mean Bishop...?' Autumn thought, as her train of thought drifted off.</p><p>"Do not speak of her that way!" Casavir shouted at Bishop.</p><p>"Come now, don't play the maurder defending her honor, she's quite capable of doing that herself and doesn't need someone to take her place.-"</p><p>'Then what are you doing now, Bishop?' Autumn thought, still thinking about the fact Bishop may... want her in his bed.</p><p>"-Your lust blinds you to that fact. She wants a man who isn't afraid of making hard decisions and who will do what must be done. She wants a man who is a sight more honest than anyone who wears a temple's cloak on a their shoulders and walks around like he's a saint.-"</p><p>'You mean like you are right now, Bishop?' Autumn thought.</p><p>"-The afternoon is waning, guest of honor, I suggest that you begin preparing yourself for the biggest struggle of your life. The hot,-"</p><p>'Hot?' Autumn thought.</p><p>"- flesh and blood woman, you'll have on your arm tonight. Now be a good boy and get lost." </p><p>The two men walked away from each other. Bishop walking towards Autumn and Casavir walking towards the door to skyrim.</p><p>"What do you think of Casavir?" She asked.</p><p>"Look at the way he looks at you. It's like you're some kind of prize to be won."</p><p>"And you've never thought that?" Autumn asked with sarcasm, cocking an eyebrow. He ignored her. </p><p>"You're just jealous," she said with a grin.</p><p>"Now, now, ladyship. If I was jealous, he wouldn't be breathing," as he said the last part his voice got low and dark.</p><p>"Was that your intimidating voice or your sexy voice? It's hard to tell with guys," She said, trying to ignore the fact that it scared her.</p><p>Bishop chuckled. Karnwyr walked up beside Autumn and nudged her hand. She grinned and pet his head. He started to lick her hand.</p><p>She found the shop and went inside. They explained that they knew about the expense, and offered to do everything. Clothes, makeup, and hair. </p><p>"That's quite all right. I'll just have the dress." </p><p>"We insist!" The store keep said. </p><p>"Alright," Autumn said not wanting to punch someone in the face. </p><p>They asked what color dress she wanted red, white, green, or blue. She chose white, it was colorless and would match anything. They told her to sit down in a chair and she obeyed. They pulled down her hair and washed off the makeup she was already wearing along with her war paint. They put a dark brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner on her and simply brushed her hair and put a sapphire flower ordement in her hair to bring out her eyes. Then they made her stand in front of a mirror to see what she looked like. Her armor was put in her sachel which had to be kept under her dress or left at the store and cosidering she didn't trust anyone she kept it with her. </p><p>"The dress shows a lot of chest, doesn't it?" She asked nervously. </p><p>"Yes, but that's what men like." the store keep said.</p><p> She hadn't had her hair down in forever so she forgot that it was wavy. Her hair came down to the middle of her back now and her dress was completed with a white lace cape. She took a deep breath as she looked at the scar on her cheek from an old companion that betrayed her, the whole reason she didn't trust anyone. But it wasn't there. Then she remembered they casted casted a spell on her, an illusion spell she knew now. Bishop walked through the door. </p><p>"Ladyship?" He called. </p><p>"In here!" She called, she was honestly scared for him to see her like this. </p><p>She turned and looked and the door way into the room she was in. </p><p>"Woah..." Bishop said when their eyes met, "You look...beautiful, ladyship." </p><p>"Uh, thank you Bishop." She looked down, and noticed his ring again. </p><p>It somehow calmed her down she looked back up at him and his eyes looked sorrowful. </p><p>"Bishop, are you ok? You seem... upset." She said with obvious worry as she stepped off the pedestal and walked towards him. </p><p>"Don't worry about me, princess." </p><p>"Um..." she said wanting to end the conversation, but didn't know what to say, "Oh, are you going to the ball?"</p><p> "No, I'm not one of those people that goes to balls, princess." </p><p>"Oh..." She said, "What will you do while I'm gone?"</p><p> "I was thinking about grabbing a few drinks at the inn, I'm not sure though." He said. </p><p>Then silence.</p><p> "I'd better find Cassavir." Autumn said then pushed pass him, before he could see her eyes start to water. </p><p>She wasn't sure why she was about to cry but she felt it. She ran in the dress to Cassavir, who was standing where he was when she left to get the dress. </p><p>"I'm ready." She said standing behind him. </p><p>He turned around and saw how beautiful she was. He complimented her then walked her to the ball. He attempted to put his hand on her back but she wouldn't let him. They made it into the ball room and he asked her to dance.</p><p> "I'm sorry Cassavir, but I've never danced." </p><p>"I'll teach you." He said. </p><p>She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor and started to waltz, she stepped on his foot twice, but thankfully his shoes were metal so it didn't hurt him. The song ended and he offered to get her a drink but she said she'd get it herself. </p><p>"Ugh I'm never going to one of these again." She said to herself. </p><p>She turned around with her drink and almost spilled it someone. "Woah!" </p><p>She wasn't sure if she should cuss them out or apologize. She decided to apologize since she didn't want to embarrass Cassavir. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't see you."</p><p> "That's all right, princess." She looked up. </p><p>"Bishop?!" She was confused. </p><p>"I though you said you weren't coming! And what are you wearing?" </p><p>"I though why should you have all the fun and the guards wouldn't let me in without an outfit."</p><p> Bishop had just finished his sentence when Cassavir ran up. </p><p>"My lady! Are you all right? Should i cut this beast's head off?" </p><p>"W-what?! No! Bishop is my friend, don't hurt him!" </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry my lady. I just fear that he may corrupt your innocence. You are but a light in this dark place." </p><p>"A light? Innocence? If only you knew how wrong you were." </p><p>"My apologies, my lady. Perphaps I let your beauty cloud my judgement." She simply stood there between the two men. </p><p>"We should probably go, Bishop," Autumn said, but Bishop grabbed her arm before she walked to far. </p><p>"We aren't leaving until I get a dance, ladyship." </p><p>"A dance? I can't dance," she said slowly backing up.</p><p> He grabbed her arm harder and pulled her to the dance floor anyway. She resisted him at first but he held her in place on the dance floor to where she couldn't leave. So she put her hands on Bishop's shoulders, realizing just how much taller he was than her. </p><p>"No, ladyship. I'm not a white knight like that prick. I didn't didn't take didn't take any oaths." He said, pulling her closer to him. </p><p>"I'm going to step on your feet. We need to be farther apart, if you don't want me to step on you." She said feeling uncomfortable with the little distance between them. </p><p>"Not if your already standing on my feet," he suggested. </p><p>Autumn was confused when he said this. She looked up and and he was looking down at her. He picked her up slightly and slid his feet under Autumn's. He put her down on top of his feet. He took a step to the left, she followed. He moved to the right, she took the step with him. She giggled as she was enjoying this. He spun her around and they danced and danced. When they finally left, she was giggling and her face was bright red because Bishop had danced her into a man who was flirting with a servant, which got them thrown out.</p><p> "Nice going, genius," she said still laughing. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. You were the one who ran into him," Bishop said with a smug grin on his face as he shrugged. She reached over and punched him in the chest. </p><p>"Haha! Come on I need to get this dress off. We're going to the inn," she said giggling as Bishop flenched, over reacting to the punch. </p><p>"I could help you get that dress off you know," Bishop said with a smirk.</p><p>"In your dreams!" Autumn said, laughing.</p><p>They got into the inn and rented two rooms although Bishop suggested that they share a room so he could protect her. She just laughed and did purchased two anyway. As they were downstairs unwinding from the dancing Autumn had eight bottles of mead so far and Bishop refused to drink any.</p><p> "Killjoy..." Autumn said to herself. </p><p>"What was that, princess?" Bishop asked.</p><p> "Nothing..." she sang as she took another swig of mead.</p><p> A man asked if she wanted to be in a drinking contest, but she called quits and asked Bishop to take her upstairs so she wouldnt fall. He gladly took her to her room, mocking her the whole time. He put her on the bed and she bid him good night then fell back on her pillow and started snoring right away. He chuckled and went back down stairs.</p><p>It had been an hour or two after he had put Autumn to bed, after everyone retreated to their rooms and had fallen asleep, when he heard a woman screaming. </p><p>He ran up stairs where it was coming from. He pulled out his weapon thinking someone was attacking his ladyship. He broke into the room to see Autumn squirming around on the bed, thrashing around, screaming. He ran over and put his dagger away. He shook her and she quickly sat up. Her eyes were wild and her hair was disheveled, the shoulder pad of her armor had been torn off and was laying on the bed.</p><p> "Would you be quiet? You're going to wake up the entire inn!" He whispered, hiding his worry behind angry words.</p><p> "Sorry." She said quietly still staring at the wall.</p><p> Autumn had nightmares frequently but this dream was far more realistic. It was a memory, of the first day she had gotten to skyrim. In Helgen, when alduin attacked, saving her life. An entire year before she found that she was dragonborn. She stared at the wall, remembering alduin's eyes as he killed people who had helped her escape. She was gently rocking back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest.</p><p>Bishop crawled onto the bed and pulled Autumn into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She looked around and saw his ring, and again she calmed down and relaxed. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She looked back down at his ring, soon his head was rested on her's. She felt safe, and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>When Autumn woke up, Bishop was sitting behind her still asleep. She figured that she would have a massive headache from a hangover from all the mead she had drank but she felt fine. Then she remembered half way down the stair that she never changed and never took off that make up. She immediately requested a bath.</p><p>When Autumn exited the tub, she wore her towel as she washed off her Theives Guild Master armor. She put on the armor when she was done and put of a fresh coat of war paint. But she didn't put her hair up. She left her hair down along with putting back in the sapphire hair piece. The red of her hair was showing bright today than most days, which brought out the blue of her eyes.</p><p>She sat down in the front of the inn and started reading a book about conjuration. By time she got to chapter 7, Bishop had woken up and had taken a seat next to her. A drunk walked up to her and started to talk 'sexy' to the dragonborn, and his female friend tried to stop him to no avail. He finally said something about making her shout for him and Bishop stood up.</p><p>"Bishop, calm down. He's been doing this all morning. He's just drunk," Autumn said trying to calm him down, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"He may be a drunk but that doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that," Bishop said.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"I'm fine," Bishop's voice trailed off, "That's the same thing you said to Thorn, and if we hadn't killed him, he would have killed me and taken you and both of us would be dead."</p><p>"Bishop!" Autumn caught his attention by grabbing his chin and making him face her, "That's IF we hadn't killed him, but we did. We're both here, and we're both alive," she said trying to comfort him.</p><p>He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the table. She continued to read her book.</p><p>After a while, they stood up and left the inn. They turned in the bounty and left Solitude. They were walking down the road when Autumn struck up a conversation.</p><p>"So, why the concern this morning?" Autumn asked.</p><p>Bishop shrugged.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>Another shrug.</p><p>"We have to go to Whiterun, so-" Autumn was cut off by Bishop.</p><p>"I hear footsteps, keep close to me, princess."</p><p>Bishop had drawn his bow and walked towards the woods.</p><p>"I didn't hear anything," Autumn said.</p><p>After a moment he put away his bow and they traveled to Whiterun.</p><p>Right as they entered the gate Bishop started talking again.</p><p>"I need to ask you something," Bishop said.</p><p>"What is it?" Autumn said turning around to face him.</p><p>"Do you feel it as well? Does it burn inside you as it does me? Do you want me in your bed right now? No questions, no regrets, no posh words?"</p><p>Autumn stared at him, dumbfounded. </p><p>"Bishop, why would you ask me this?"</p><p>"I can't control it anymore! I want you now."</p><p>"Oh, so you wish to rip my clothes off and have your way with me?" Autumn said, just to tease him.</p><p>"By the hells! Keep talking to me like that and I'll have you here!"</p><p>"What if I wake up tomorrow and you aren't even there?" Autumn asked in all seriousness.</p><p>She believed that the only reason he stayed in her party is because he wanted to sleep with her.</p><p>"There might not even be a tomorrow or morndas for all we know. It's here and now, princess," Bishop said brushing hair out of her face.</p><p>"No, Bishop, I don't want this," Autumn said, knowing that she was going to say no.</p><p>"Don't waste your words. I know when I've hit my mark."</p><p>Autumn rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the Bannered  Mare, the Whiterun inn. Inside there was a girl named Neeshka. She kept talking to Bishop and saying she could be good for Bishop. Finally, Autumn left to get in the tub. Outside she could hear talking. She got as close as she could to them without being seen but she only heard the last bit of their conversation.</p><p>"What makes HER so special?" She heard Neeshka say.</p><p>"She just is. Now go away," she heard Bishop's voice.</p><p>"I could be better for you, than her!"</p><p>"I swear to the gods, come in this room again and I will slit your throat."</p><p>She never heard Bishop say something like that, even in battle. She stepped out of the tub and put her armor back on.</p><p>"Did that Neeshka girl come talk to you while I was in there?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're not going to tell me what she said to you, are you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's none of your concern."</p><p>"Just tell me what she said!"</p><p>"Ladyship, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."</p><p>"Fine don't talk to me then!"</p><p>"Thank you for your permission," Bishop said as he walked away.</p><p>For the life of her, she didn't know why Bishop was acting strange.</p><p>A courier ran into the inn looking for her, and gave her a letter of inheritance. She checked the note and stay that and follower that she had hired once had given her 1000 septims. So she felt obliged to go to his funeral in Markarth. She noticed Bishop sitting on a bench next to the fire drinking a pint of mead.</p><p>"Alright ,ranger boy, don't get too comfy we came here to repair our equipment," Autumn said to him.</p><p>He raised his drink as he stared into the fire but never looked up at her. Then she threw a pair of clothes at him.</p><p>"Just get dressed and give me your armor."</p><p>He took off his armor right there and replaced it with the extra miner's clothes Autumn kept with her for emergencies. Her picked up his armor and walked into her room to remove her armor. Bishop walked in right as she took off her chest piece. She cursed at him at threw the shirt on.</p><p>"What? Come on, ladyship, I was enjoying the view!"</p><p>She pushed him out of the room and locked the door as she changed the rest of her clothes. She left with their armor in in a bag to give to Adrianna at her forge to repair any damages.</p><p>When she returned to the inn, Bishop was standing up and singing with the bard who worked there.</p><p>"Bishop, come on. You need some rest just as well as I do," Autumn said rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Come one, princess. The night hasn't even started!"</p><p>"How many drinks did you have, Bishop?"</p><p>"Uhhh-lost count after you left."</p><p>"Dammit, Bishop."</p><p>She headed towards her room before he ran over to her and moved him hand in front of the door so she couldn't enter her room.</p><p>"Now, princess, just because I've had a few drinks doesn't mean I'm drunk," Bishop said in his low, suductive voice.</p><p>"Whatever you say," Autumn ssid with clear sarcasm in her voice.</p><p>"I need to talk to you anyway," he ssid as he took another drink of his ale.</p><p>"I'm listening bishop. What do you want?"</p><p>"You, of course, what else would I want?"</p><p>"Oh, I guess it's off with the armor then," Autumn said being sarcastic again</p><p>"Now you're talking my language, ladyship. Come here let me help you out with that armor of yours. Or I have a better idea. I'll use my knife to cut it open, fast and simple."</p><p>"I was half serious," Autumn said folding her arms.</p><p>"And I'm a hell of a lot serious. Come here, before I force you to come, and believe me darling that's something you don't want to happen."</p><p>"Maybe I want it to happen."</p><p>"Do you want me to sing you a silly love ballad? If you hadn't noticed I'm not really that kind of a guy. I take what I want when I want. Life's too short for me to waste it on something that doesn't get me anything."</p><p>"I don't like your tone," Autumn said.</p><p>"I'm a man of action, princess. Now come here before I lose it," Bishop said slamming down his empty drink on the end table next to them.</p><p>"What do you-" Autumn said before cutting herself off.</p><p>Autumn hear him exhale slowly, a deep sigh of warm breath, like he'd been holding it. Then she feel his leash break. There was no other way to describe it; whatever had been holding him back was now broken and lying on the ground five miles behind him. He lunged at Autumn his mouth coming against her hard and fierce his body pressing against the length of hers.</p><p>"Mmmm...." Autumn moaned.</p><p>His eyes snapped open, staring right into Autumn's. If his eyes seemed hungry before, now they held a barely controlled frenzy. He caught Autumn's lower lip between his teeth, his eyes narrowing with satisfaction as she gasped.</p><p>"Mmm you sexy woman!" Bishop said.</p><p>"By the divines, Bishop!"</p><p>"Am I stirring something inside you princess? Desire? Passion?"</p><p>He pulled Autumn even closer to him and his eyes sparkle like embers of the skyforge, his voice low and seductive.</p><p>"Because I'll gladly stir it some more until you give in."</p><p>"Stop it bishop!"</p><p>"You will be mine tonight, princess."</p><p>Trying as hard as she might to push him away, his arm presses harder against her waist. She looked up at him gain to tell him to let her go, only to meet his lustfilled gaze.</p><p>"I...I..."</p><p>"Your voice trembles and your eyes wander. You lie so badly it's a joke you could be more convincing than that! I want you now."</p><p>Finally, gaining her willpower back, looked away from him.</p><p>"No, bishop! Release me before I shout!"</p><p>"FINE! Damn woman, have it your way!"</p><p>Bishop let go of her and went back to the bar to get another drink.</p><p>She opened her door a and looked around. She saw both of their packs on the ground because their was no where to hold them on normal clothing. She walked over to his pack and starting straightening up his pack and removed all of the empty bottles. She reached in again and found a notebook.</p><p>'This must be Bishop's journal, I'd best leave it alone before my curiosity gets the better of me,' Autumn thought.</p><p>After tidying up the room and their bags, she laid down in the bed taking the side closest  to the wall. She quickly fell asleep and had had a dream filled sleep.</p><p>When she woke up, she saw Bishop sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching over her.</p><p>She left the Bannered Mare and headed to Adrianna's forge to pick up their equipment. Turns out, Bishop's armor needed more repair than she thought. </p><p>"Adri, did you have to fix something right here?"</p><p>"Aye, that I did. It was quite a big slash in the armor. Did you not know of it?"</p><p>"No... Why would I be told of this?" Autumn said to herself, "What else did you repair on this armor?" </p><p>Adrianna pointed out some key repairs that may have killed the person wearing the armor. There was 5 in all, including where she had to remove some crude repairs to the armor.</p><p>Autumn thanked her, paid her, and sprinted to the inn.</p><p>When she opened the door, Bishop was sitting at the fire.</p><p>"There you are. I was wondering if I needed to go out to look for you," Bishop said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Bishop, what in oblivion is this?" Autumn asked, furious, as she pointed at the biggest repair on his armor.</p><p>Bishop froze and just stared at the armor.</p><p>"Why the hell didn't you tell me of this?"</p><p>"I fixed it. No need to worry, princess."</p><p>"No need to worry?! Bishop, you could have been killed by these attacks! Why didn't you tell me!?" Autumn yelled at him.</p><p>Bishop stayed silent. Autumn walked over to where he sat on the bench and kneeled in front of him. She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing. It was like he was keeping himself from feeling anything. She put her hands under his right arm and lightly pushed down, right where the biggest repair was on his armor. He eyes grew brighter as he winced and grunted in pain.</p><p>"Bishop... why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I could have helped you," Autumn, said at what seemed like a whisper, still looking into his eyes.</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>"Bishop? Answer me!"</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"Because you are my companion and I'd I had known I would have taken the time to heal you. Come one let's go up stairs so I can try to mend your wound better than you attempted." </p><p>She put his arm around her and helped him upstairs.</p><p>"I'll say that the pain wasn't this bad yesterday."</p><p>"Because you toughed it out so I wouldn't know. Plus you were drunk last night."</p><p>"I wasn't drunk, I was sober when I kept you from entering your room."</p><p>"Alright, now hush so I can do the properly," Autumn said examining his wounds after she took off his shirt, "These did not heal properly at all, I may have to reopen them if needed."</p><p>"Whatever you need to do to ease the pain, princess," Bishop winced.</p><p>"Will do..." she trailed off as she inspected the cut under his armpit.</p><p>After 2 hours of working, she finally healed all of his wounds and he was sleeping peacefully as the pain subsided with an elixir she gave him. She decided to speak with the inn keeper for work.</p><p>"I hear that there has been another attack on Markarth by the forsworn who escaped Cidna Mine."</p><p>Autumn sighed and decided that she needed to meet with him again. She wrote a letter to him and sent the courier on his way. This would give Bishop time to rest. She walked around Whiterun  looking for something to do, when she returned to the inn, she walked up the stairs and woke up Bishop.</p><p>"Bishop, wake up. I'm dying of boredom."</p><p>"I'm up. I'm up," Bishop sat up, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>"I feel a hell of a lot less pain."</p><p>"Haha. Well that's good. Come on, we need to get suited up."</p><p>"Leaving already?" Bishop said grabbing his armor off the end table.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I have an important meeting with someone in Markarth," Autumn said as she squeezed herself into her guildmaster armor.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Autumn helped Bishop snap on his shoulder pad, and they were off to Markarth.</p><p>They arrived and met Madanach right outside of the city.</p><p>"Hello... Madanach," Autumn said.</p><p>"Good to see you, daughter," Madanach relied.</p><p>"Daughter?" Bishop said, standing behind Autumn.</p><p>"No, Madanach. You lost the right to call me that a long time ago. Let us walk and talk, ladies first," Autumn said gesturing Madanach to lead them into the city.</p><p>He started walking and the two followed.</p><p>"So, why did you summon me here?"</p><p>"I heard that there was another attack by the forsworn. I told you to keep your men under control."</p><p>"Apologies. My men have and of their own."</p><p>Autumn stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Excuse me?" She said.</p><p>"I said that they have a mind of their own, is there a problem with that?"</p><p>"Yes, Madanach, there is. You know just as well as I do that I can take out your entire clan."</p><p>"Our clan."</p><p>"No. I disowned you, I no longer have any relation to you. But as I was saying, I could take out your entire clan if I wished. If you can't keep your men in line, in other words stop ordering them to attack, I will wipe every single one of them out. Do you understand that, Dad?" Autumn said this making an emphasis on the word 'dad' so he would know that she wouldn't care about killing her own father.</p><p>"Alright, fine. This meeting is concluded."</p><p>"Glad we straightened that out." Autumn said as he walked away.</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"His men attacked Markarth after can agreement that he wouldn't. I disowned him when I was eleven because he killed my mother and my brother," Autumn said looking around the city, "Who is that?"</p><p>Autumn spotted a man inside a cage near the entrance of Markarth.</p><p>"I thought I had a rough childhood," Bishop said as she started walking towards the cave.</p><p>"Eh, I don't care to talk about my past, so I never do."</p><p>They reached the man in the cage and he started speaking to Autumn.</p><p>"Beautiful lady, lovely sparrow, do you have time to talk with an imprisoned man?" The man spoke with a soft and very slow voice.</p><p>"Why are you in this cage?" Autumn asked</p><p>"You have such lovely eyes I can see your soul in them. A dragon spirit fearsome and mighty. Have you come to deliver me to death?or are you a spirit of the afterlife come to beckon me to the heavens?"</p><p>"Neither. Strange, your words are not those of a man sentenced to death."</p><p>"At this point, words are all I have dear sparrow. If I could I would touch you delicate hands and place them on mine. I'm sure they are as soft as the petals of wildflowers that grow in the fields, like the flowers I played with as a youth. Ah such memories of a wonderful place I will never see again," the man said, filled with sorrowful memories.</p><p>"I will ask again, why are you in this cage?"</p><p>"I am caged because I am forsworn, born to be prey, always to be hunted and killed simply for who we are."</p><p>"Is there anyway to free you?" Autumn asked, she knew the troubles of the forsworn. She had gotten arrested as a child for being forsworn, although she had done nothing but walk the streets of Markarth.</p><p>"These guards ambushed my people as we hunted the forest. They killed most of my family but I survived. Alas, pretty sparrow, I will not live long. My death has been announced and my time is soon."</p><p>'I wish he'd stop calling me sparrow,' Autumn thought.</p><p>"Can I save you?"</p><p>"Lovely sparrow, so innocent and pure. You wish to save a crow? One that is so different than you?"</p><p>"I wish to give you mercy, but I require to know if you are tell the truth."</p><p>"Ah, you are cautious, my sparrow, as you should be, for I am know as the wolf of the reach. I am a devourer of villages and slayer of Nordic heros. Is that what you would like to hear, or would you rather believe I am innocent? So you can set me free?" The man asked in what seemed like and angry voice.</p><p>"I would rather know the truth than be lied to.</p><p>"If I told you the truth, how far would you go to help me my sparrow? Would you kill these guards? Would you slit their throats to free a forsworn? "</p><p>"Perphaps, but whatever I decide to do would be my choice and what I want, I could kill them for fun if I wished."</p><p>"As it should be, mighty dragonborn. Ah, you are suprised that I know who you are. Did you think a great warrior such as yourself would go unnoticed be the forsworn? There as many fantastic tales of you amongst my people. Some fear you while others are in awe for your power."</p><p>"Not really, I am one of their highest threats so there so no point of them not knowing of me. How were you caught? I know it wasn't because you were hunting."</p><p>"On the contrary my dear sparrow. I am always hunting something. Even now."</p><p>"So are you a spy, assassin, or both?" </p><p>'I swear to the gods if this man is a briar heart, I will kill him on the spot,' Autumn thought to herself.</p><p>"For you, my beautiful sparrow I will be anything you wish. If you let me out of this cage, I will give you anything you desire. I will release you from your bonds. You can be wild and free. Your spirit cannot be harnessed, nor can I be broken. You will be welcomed by my people. Perphaps there's something more, something more....intimate."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Autumn asked raising an eyebrow, if she wanted something more intimate she could just tell Bishop yes the next time he  tried to bed her.</p><p>"You are a phoenix. The power of you fire and greatness of tour spirit cannot be quenched by victory in battle alone. I am sure you are graceful and powerful in the art of love as well."</p><p>"The art of love?"</p><p>"If a lover is what you desire dragon slayer I can be that and more. I can satisfy you in more ways than you can fathom. I can show you what fire feels like, tastes like, and when it consumes us together, the burns of it will scar you and then there is no return."</p><p>'Man this guy is creepy,' a shiver ran up Autumn spine.</p><p>Bishop took a step closer to Autumn, putting his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"And who might you be?" The man in the cage asked.</p><p>"Someone you don't wanna piss off," Bishop says, stepping around you.</p><p>"You must be the simple minded companion that follows around this beautiful, powerful creature. I do so envy you,"</p><p>'Creepyyyyy,' Autumn sang in her head, 'creepy, creepy, creepy.'</p><p>"You think she's stupid enough to fall for your mind games?How do we know that you wont show some anger towards these guards? Maybe find a way to punish them, then you and your brave companions would slit their families throats in the middle of the night."</p><p>"I must say I'm impressed with you, dark one. I see your mind is as sharp as your weapon."</p><p>"Like I care if you're impressed. This is what's going to happen: we are going to walk away and let the guards behead you as planned. Or I can just cut out that snakes tongue of yours right here and now. Your choice," Bishop said making it clear that he was not one to.joke with at the moment.</p><p>"If death calls me now, I want it to be at the hands of the dragonborn, not by you."</p><p>"Well, whatever shuts you the hell up is fine by me." Bishop said as he leaned against the wall next to the man's cage.</p><p>"You heard him my sparrow. My life is in your hands. What will you choose?"</p><p>"He wants you to shut up, so I'm going to give him what he wants. Give me your hands," Autumn said pulling out her axe.</p><p>"What?" The man said, suprised.</p><p>"The sooner I get you out of there, the sooner you can get home, and bishop can't count that as talking."</p><p>"You have freed me my sparrow! I am in your debt!" The man said, even though he wasn't even out yet.</p><p>Bishop slumped, slightly disappointed. Autumn cut Cael's bindings and wedged her weapon between the bars and broke the lock.</p><p>"Now go, before we both get in trouble."</p><p>"Ha. They will not pursue me, dear sparrow, but they will follow, for they are forsworn. If night fell and darkness surrounded me, they were going to set me free from this prison," the man said with a laugh.</p><p>"See? This is why people have trust issues with the forsworn," Autumn said, seemingly to herself as the man and Bishop started talking again.</p><p>"I am not running away with my tail between my legs. You do not fear the ods, dark one?" The man said.</p><p>"Not a bit. I could gut you before they made it within ten feet. That would just leave the two of them, and, after all, they are only forsworn."</p><p>Autumn twitched. Although she refused to be counted as forsworn by anyone, including her father, she was raised as a forsworn.</p><p>"I see, I guess I made my first tactical error tonight."</p><p>The man quickly signaled his men to stay where they are. Bishop smirked at him. Autumn didn't dare dive into the battle field between the two men until Bishop signaled her to, or until someone on the opposing side dared to attack her or Bishop.</p><p>"Could be your last," Bishop said, replying to the man's remark.</p><p>"Another time, perphaps."</p><p>The blond man turned to Autumn and gently reaches out and takes her hands in his. He gently strokes them with him thumbs and a smile come across his face.</p><p>"Tell me, why ask for my help if you were going to be set free," Autumn said, trying now to pull away from the strange forsworn man.</p><p>"I am known as the wolf of the reach, but I would prefer it if you call me cael, my sparrow. I wanted to lay my eyes on the mighty dragonborn, for I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I wanted to speak with you without you drawing your weapon when you first laid you eyes upon me. Think about it my sparrow. If I had approached you in the wild, would you not have shot me with one of your graceful arrows? Or scorched me with one of your shouts, or slew me once you saw me, a savage forsworn?"</p><p>"If your people would stop fucking attacking me on sight then no, I wouldn't have."</p><p>Cael continued to stroke Autumn's hands in his and affectionately peered at her with striking blue eyes.</p><p>"Beautiful sparrow, my offer still stands. You can run away from your bonds, become a forsworn, and we can be together."</p><p>Autumn saw in the corner of her eye, Bishop bristle at cael's words. Autumn pulled her hand away from Cael.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I cannot run away from my destiny, or people I care about."</p><p>"I suspected you did not want to be a forsworn, but alas, my sparrow, that does not mean you cannot be apart of my family. Though other forsworn won't see you as one of us, my clan will. If you wish to visit me and my family I will show you where we live on your map."</p><p>"I will make sure Bishop behaves himself, if we ever get the time."</p><p>"Know this my sparrow. I am in your debt and you have gained my trust. I am here if you need me and my forsworn. Farewell, my sparrow."</p><p>Cael leaned forward and his lips quickly captured Autumn's. His kiss was soft but rough like snagged velvet as they melted into her's.</p><p>Cael leaves the city and left her standing in front of his cage.</p><p>"Well then," she said walking towards Bishop, your eyes still in the door.</p><p>As Bishop leaned on the wall next to the cage with his arms crossed over his chest, he watched Autumn like a hawk stalking it's prey.</p><p>"Bishop? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"No reason, just thinking."</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm starved, want to get something to eat?" Bishop asked as he pushed himself off the wall and unfolded his arms, taking a step towards her.</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"Sure, but I still want to know what was going through that head of yours," Autumn said still.</p><p>"I'll tell you later. Come on."</p><p>Bishop lead her across the street and into the Markarth inn. When they entered they ordered food, Autumn was craving cheese, so she got an extra slice of cheese.</p><p>As they sat there in silence, they both thought to themselves, about each other. But Autumn finally broke the silence.</p><p>"So, is it later yet?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is it later yet?"</p><p>"I guess so... why?"</p><p>"You said that you'd tell me what you were thinking about later, so now you have to tell me," Autumn said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"'Well...' what?"</p><p>"It didn't look like you kissed him back," Bishop said looking at her plate.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>"No, I didn't. Why?" Autumn asked with her eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Why didn't you?" Bishop asked still not looking at her.</p><p>"One, because I hardly know him. Two, because I don't care for him like that."</p><p>Bishop looked up, Autumn looked like he was asking usual questions and took a bite out of her cheese.</p><p>"Alright, then."</p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Autumn asked leaning forward, putting the front legs of the chair back on the ground.</p><p>"Me? I'm fine."</p><p>Autumn still felt his forehead and cheeks with her hand but still pressed her lips to his forehead to see if he was fevered.</p><p>"Ok, you feel normal, just a little warm."</p><p>Without even thinking, Bishop grabbed her neck and pulled her to him and into a kiss. She almost immediately kissed him back.</p><p>"Bishop..." Autumn got out before Bishop started kissing her harder.</p><p>"Ladyship, there's something I must ask of you..." Bishop said after pulling away for a moment.</p><p>"What is it?" Autumn asked as Bishop pressed her forehead against his. Bishop let go and sat back down, he face as serious as it was before.</p><p>"Do you feel it? Do you see it? This bloody desire that burns me inside out is driving me crazy! I want you in my bed, right now. There will be no regrets, and no meaningless words. Just you and me, in a place where no one can come across to disturb us."</p><p>"By the gods, Bishop..." Autumn said, standing up from her seat and walking over to the fire.</p><p>Bishop followed.</p><p>"I can't keep it under control anymore! I want you now," Bishop said.</p><p>"Meaning: I need to get undressed and open my legs..."</p><p>"Oh! To oblivion with you, woman! You make me go crazy! I want you now!"</p><p>"I thought you said that you would never lose control, even if you held me close on the dance floor," Autumn said, remembering what he had said to her when she was being straight forward with him before the ball with Casavir.</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm wrong now."</p><p>"I should just kill you and put you out of your misery."</p><p>"I should just pin you to the ground and kiss you until you give in," Bishop said, turning her around from the fire to face him.</p><p>"It's nothing but a challenge for you, isn't it, ranger?"</p><p>"Afraid I would just disappear after I've conquered you, princess? Do you really have that little faith in me, after all this time we've traveled together? I'm going to stay with you tonight, like it or not, sweetness. And I will have you," Bishop said his voice softening from his previous statement.</p><p>"I am afraid! I am afraid of my heart being broken," Autumn said, shocked at her own words.</p><p>"I won't leave your side, sweetness. Of that you have my word. So, what will it be, yes or no? I'm not going to stand here all day."</p><p>"No, I don't want you," Autumn said, knowing that she was about to do something out of books that she read all the time.</p><p>"To Oblivion with you then! I'm not wasting anymore words on you!"</p><p>He stomped over to his seat, slumping down and looked at Autumn with a stinging stare. It pierced through her and she realized how much she had hurt him.</p><p>She walked over to him while he still glared at her.</p><p>"Like I said, Bishop. You're cute when you're mad."</p><p>"I thought that the mighty dragonborn didn't want a lowly ranger," </p><p>"I don't want you, Bishop," Autumn said.</p><p>Bishop was about to stand up to stomp away, but Autumn grabbed his shoulders and forced him down in the chair, then sat in his lap with one leg on either side of him.</p><p>"If you would let me finish. I dont want you, ranger boy-- I need you," Autumn finally finished her statement.</p><p>"See? You didn't need to pin me down for me to give in, just a little time," Autumn said as she leaned towards him in the chair and kissed him soundly.</p><p>Bishop snapped out of it after a second and started kissing her back. He picked her up and took her to the room they rented for two days. He turned around and sat down on the bed. He started to undo her armor.</p><p>"Bishop?" Autumn said, trying to get his attention.</p><p>"What is it, princess?" Bishop said, tensing up. He thought that she was going to make him stop again like last time.</p><p>"Please be gentle..." She said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I promise, princess," Bishop said, then he hugged her tightly. </p><p>Instead of bedding her, then and there, like he wanted, he sat there and held her as tight as he could.</p><p>"Princess?" Bishop asked.</p><p>"Yes?" Autumn replied, nervous.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>She leaned back from him, then leaned forward kissing him, she ended up smiling into the kiss and Bishop followed.</p><p>He stood up and dropped her on the bed, then leaned down and continued to kiss her.</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>Then the night unfolded into pleasure and happiness.</p><p>When Autumn woke up the next morning, she was naked and lying in an empty bed.</p><p>She threw on her favorite dawnguard armor, while leaving the helmet off but putting on her Theives Guild hood. None of Bishop's thing were anywhere to be seen. She left the room after checking her pack, while she was sure everything was in tact. She left the room and bought bread, cheese, and ale for the next journey she had to go on. </p><p>After putting it off for a month or 2 she decided that she needed to find that horn the Grey beards wanted her to get, they probably thought she was dead by now, though. She left the inn staring at her map and drinking a bottle of Nord Mead, she got to the gate when someone grabbed her armor, she pulled out her axe and went to attack the person, but they grabbed her other hand.</p><p>"Stop it!" The person yelled.</p><p>She dropped her axe but still tried to squirm out of the person's death grip.</p><p>"Ladyship, stop!" The person yelled again.</p><p>She stopped trying everything, realizing who it was.</p><p>"Why are you trying to leave?" Bishop asked letting go of one of her wrists to push back her hood.</p><p>She didn't say anything to him but wiggled out of his grasp, picked up her axe, and continued towards the door.</p><p>"Hey, I'm talking to you."</p><p>Autumn turned around to face him, over night she must of grew because instead of coming to the center of his chest now, she came up to his chin. Bishop must have realized this too because he looked at her with a suprised expression.</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Where. Were. You. I woke up this morning and you were gone. Not even a trace of you being in the room."</p><p>"I met up with a friend that was in the neighborhood."</p><p>"You gave me your word that you wouldn't leave my side. And guess where you weren't this morning."</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay? What will it take for you to forgive me?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>She walked out of the front gate and summoned her horse. But this time- it wasn't Arvak.</p><p>"Shadowmere, to me." </p><p>As Autumn said this, black bones rose from the ground and formed a horse which then drew particles out of the air and formed flesh and skin. It was as black as ebony and it's eyes as red as blood. She mounted the horse and started to trot away. Bishop sprinted to the horse and pulled himself on. He held on to Autumn's hips as they rode down the road and to the burrow which held the horn. </p><p>When they made it to the end with only a few scrapes and bruises they found a note, leading them to riverwood.</p><p>"God's above. Can't we get just one simple mission and be done with it?" Autumn said, then she continued her way out of the burrow and into the sunlight.</p><p>Bishop trailed behind as they walked to Riverwood.</p><p>"Hey princess, here's something I've had for quite a long time," Bishop said getting her attention.</p><p>"What do you want to give me?" Autumn said slightly annoyed</p><p>"It's not of much use to me, but women love trinkets like these. I want you to have it. It fits you better," Bishop pulled off his ring and held it out to her.</p><p>"Your ring? I've never seen you taking it off."</p><p>"The only girl I've had my eyes on all this time is you and you alone, ladyship. Keep it. If some envious wenches try and come get it from you, just shout them into pieces for me," Bishop said, holding it out to her.</p><p>"Thanks, Bishop,"Autumn said grabbing it and putting it on her left hands middle finger.</p><p>"You can thank me later and very thoroughly, between the sheets ladyship."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and kept walking. </p><p>Right before they made it into Riverwood, a courier ran up and wished her good luck as he handed her a letter, then ran off. Autumn broke the seal on the letter and read it</p><p> "Dear Legate Autumn,<br/>If not for your traps, poisons, and new weapons you made for the Empire we surely would not have successfully captured the Stormcloak base we discussed in our last meeting. We will soon have a big enough army to take out the Thalmor as well. I want you to be there for when we wipe the bastards out. Ulfric would be proud of the Empire for it, but he didn't have enough patients to ensure that he sees the fall of the Thalmor Embassy.<br/> Sincerely,<br/>General Tulius"</p><p>"What is it?" Bishop asked trying to read over her shoulder.</p><p>"It's a letter from the General. The siege of a Stormcloak base was a success because of me and we are almost prepared to take out the leader."</p><p>"By the bloody pools of Oblivion, why do you waste your time with this hellish war!"</p><p>"Why the concern?" Autumn asked, confused for this sudden outburst.</p><p>"Ladyship...listen, if you fall to the enemy I can't defend you from an army. Though I hate to admit it, but even that wouldn't stop me from trying,"Bishop said his voice soft and low.</p><p>"Bishop, I didn't know you cared."</p><p>"You sill girl, you have no idea how I feel and I'd rather keep it that way. The less you know the better!"</p><p>"Fine then! Have it your way!"</p><p>"Listen! I can't lose you to anything! I can't and I won't!" Bishop said this and he voice cracked.</p><p>"Bishop...I-"</p><p>"Enough talk! Do what you will, foolish girl! You don't need me to defend you! I know you're strong enough to do it yourself. I'm done speaking about this," Bishop crossed his arms and leaned against the side of wall to Riverwood.</p><p>Autumn walked passed him and to the Sleeping Giant Inn. When she walked inside, she requested the attic room, like the note had told her to. The woman named Delphine gave her the horn that the dragonborn was sent to get, and requested to speak with her. Autumn denies her and says that she will speak with her when the Grey beards get the horn.</p><p>She walked out of the room and the bard who worked at the inn requested her help about a love triangle going on.</p><p>"Sure, what's the harm in a small job?"</p><p>She looked over and saw Bishop give her this look, just like he did evert me she helped someone.</p><p>She gave a note to her friend Camilla and said that Sven was apologizing for sabotaging her relationship with Fendal. Camilla forgave him and it was soon back to the way it was before, but this time Camilla was forced to make a choice by going on multiple dates with both of them.</p><p>Bishop still looked mad when they left for Riften.</p><p>About half way there, Autumn got of the horse and Bishop followed. After a few minutes of walking Autumn broke the silence.</p><p>"Why do you always give that look of disapproval everytime we help someone?"</p><p>"Why do you always agree to help them?"</p><p>"Because I CAN help them."</p><p>"Oh, how so very nice of you! Mighty dragon born, roaming all over skyrim and helping everyone in need while disregarding her own and those who travel with her. No one cares, sweetness, if any of us gets hurt. They just want their stuff."</p><p>"The only reason your needs such as your armor repairs and your wounds were not recognized was because you never told me!"</p><p>"This isn't about that."</p><p>"I've got to make ends meet in some way."</p><p>"Sure, risking my hide and hair is a great way to go about that."</p><p>"Hey, it's better than being a tavern wench or fruit stand girl."</p><p>"Are you kidding me! The only risk there is that you might get your ass pinched!"</p><p>"By some drooling idiot? Anyway, I don't recall forcing you to come."</p><p>"Bah! Of course you didnt! It was my own free will, right?"</p><p>"You could have gone back home at any time."</p><p>(*bishop* grumbles inaudibly)</p><p>"Why do you insist on tagging along?"</p><p>"'Tagging along' she says... I've saved you more times than I care to count! "</p><p>"If you hate it so much, why are you still here?!" Autumn was practically yelling at the top of her lungs</p><p>"'Cause I love you, you stupid woman!"</p><p>In the heat of the moment, Bishop let the words he had been thinking about all day slip from his mouth. Bishop and Autumn both froze in shock the moment he let it slip. </p><p>"You... what?" Autumn voice became quiet like a whisper.</p><p>"I...love you. And I can't bare the thought of something happening to you because of some idiots needs..."</p><p>"Bishop, I--"</p><p>"Bah, like you care! Enough talking!"</p><p>"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"Autumn said running to catch up to his fast pace then grabbing his arm.</p><p>"Pff, give me one reason to stay!" Bishop said jerking his arm away from her</p><p>"Because I love you too, you obnoxious ranger! And I couldn't be doing any of this without you!" Autumn was close to punching the tree next to her or the man in front of her.</p><p>"For the record, that was two reasons," Bishop said in a calm voice.</p><p>Autumn threw her arms in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. Then she fell back onto a pile of leaves. </p><p>"I swear, ranger. You're driving me crazy."</p><p>"Now you know how it feels, princess," Bishop said laying down next to her and propping himself up on his elbow.</p><p>She rolled over so she was facing him.</p><p>"I wish you'd let me see your face without all that war paint."</p><p>She completely forgot that she even wore it. She reached up, and using her sleeve, she wiped off the war paint. Bishop just laid next to Autumn. He reached up and held her face in his hands and the soon they were kissing, then something more that again filled the night with passion. They awoke in the morning this time Bishop didn't leave her or allow her to go any where without his permission. When they were suited up, they started walking but Bishop, once again, stopped them.</p><p>"I need to speak with you."</p><p>"Yes? What is it?"</p><p>"I...no, I can't..."</p><p>"Can't what, Bishop?" Autumn started to get worried.</p><p>"I can't... I can't do this, this isn't me! For my whole life I've never cared about anyone but myself and Karnwyr! And now... I care about you..."</p><p>"Bishop, I-" Bishop cut off Autumn before she could speak.</p><p>"No. Let me finish. I can't be sure when it happened. When a hunter's jealousy of someone more lucky to get his prey transformed into.... this. When the desire of bedding you changed into the joy of just being near you. When I started feeling content just holding you in my arms-"</p><p>Autumn remembered all the times that he just held her and nothing more, like the night she first said yes to his desires.</p><p>"- Every time you stand in front of another... blasted dragon or a bandit, I freeze inside, thinking that this one may become the last, despite of yours and my skills. Every time you sleep wounded-"</p><p>She remembered when she woke up one night, after going into a draugur infested burrow and being stabbed in the stomach, Bishop sitting on the end of the bed watching her.</p><p>"- I dread to close my eyes, fearing to see you dead when I open them. I don't know what you did or what happened- but it is what I feel.... I want to be with you. I want to stay at your side for as long as I breath."</p><p>Autumn stood there still processing everything he said, before tackling him into a hug, not letting go.</p><p>"Is it an expression of sympathy? No... don't answer that. I don't care."</p><p>"I... care about you too, Bishop," Autumn said, pressing herself onto Bishop's chest.</p><p>"You do?" Bishop asked, "Good. I'm sorry for that outburst, ladyship," as Bishop said that he held onto her tighter. </p><p>Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Yet, Autumn was the first to pull away.</p><p>"We-... I... uh... we should... get moving," Autumn said, flustered.</p><p>"Alright, Ladyship," Bishop said putting his arm around her waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>